


Bait & Switch (art)

by The_Anglophile



Category: Britpop - Fandom, Oasis (Band)
Genre: Art, Comic, Drawing, Fan Comics, M/M, SFW art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Anglophile/pseuds/The_Anglophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the many times Oasis broke up!  Cracky, except not really.</p>
<p>This is art!  (SFW)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bait & Switch (art)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This image is a work of fiction, except that it's totally not.

Please do not repost this image to any other website. [DA](http://cuculus-rex.deviantart.com/art/Bait-Switch-Oasis-207572101?q=gallery%3Acuculus-rex%2F39151732&qo=10)

[My tools of the trade.](http://www.fayette.k12.il.us/99/paint/paintscreen.gif)

Man, I don't know why Noel has to be such a wet blanket these days. He totally got over his angsty feels a million times in the past. He needs to get his act together and get back into Oasis! Bitch.


End file.
